Of Shadows and Blood
by Tally Mai-chan
Summary: AU. ShikxTemxHidan. Temari had to drop school to get a job and take care of her bothers. So what happens when two guy's fight for her love? She blinks a few times before slamming the door in their faces, muttering things like "Did I pay the water bill?"
1. 1,200 dollars in fees or a date?

This story is inspired by the wonderful fanfic writer firefly. You must read their fics! They are _**the **_best!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

Link to my site with a picture of their apartment. Please no complaining about the link. Your going to have to type it in by hand. There are no spaces in the actual link. If you know a way around this then please tell me.

h t t p : / / ordango . informe . com/ gallery /odd + apat . jpg . html

* * *

**An AU story**

**Of Shadows and Blood**

**Chapter 1**: 1,200 dollars in fees or a date?

* * *

Temari cursed. No she swore. No better yet she screamed every swear word in every language she knew. It was the HOTTEST day EVER in Suna, Nevada. And to make things worse. The air conditioning was broken and there was two police officers pounding on her front door. Yeah not the best day her life.

"What did those idiots do now!" She yelled in frustration. The police pounded harder on the door.

"Open up! We are here concerning your brother."

"I'm coming!" She yelled across the some what clean apartment. A few bags of chips or some crumbs littered the floor and couch. It wasn't the cleanest apartment but it at least showed signs that someone cared enough to tidy it up.

With Practiced movements she undid all of the bolts and locks on the door. You had to be carful. They didn't exactly life in the "safest" neighborhood

She forced a warm smile on her face as she opened the door. "Yes?" She said in her calmest voice. Not hinting at the immense stress built up in side her, like a tiny ball of tension.

There were two officers dressed in standard blue uniform. One was taller and had neat brown hair. The other was bald with a very bushy brown mustache.

Temari glowered at the young brown haired boy with purple paint on his face, AKA her brother, standing between the two officers.

"This boy." The mustache man began while giving Kankuro a small shove. "Was caught in the act of spraying graffiti on a warehouse wall."

"But no one ever uses it!" Kankuro remarked.

"It is still a criminal offence." The taller grufed. "Listen here missy." He said to Temari. Her anger towards Kankuro was long forgotten now, or at least on hold. Her rage turned onto the taller man instead. She HATED it when people called her "missy" or "honey" or even worse "sweetheart". It made her want to rip the person's throat right out.

"What." Her low voice startled the officer.

"W-we'll let him off this time but next time we'll have to take him in." He looked away from her cold eye, vengeful eyes.

Temari thanked the officers, curtly I might add, and practically threw Kankuro into the apartment. Her anger at full bloom, He stumbled as he tripped on the cream carpet.

The officers repeated the warning and left. She redid the bolts and wheeled around.

"Kankuro." She growled.

"Wahl!" Kankuro regained his footing and ran for dear life to his room. He nearly tripped over the small white trash can in their very small kitchen before rounding a corner into a very narrow hallway. It was so narrow that their was only room for one person to go down. He knew that he was safe now since there was no room for Temari to hurt him but he still continued his mad dash to his room at the end of the hall. She slamed the door shouting

"Safe!"

Temari had given up chase when he reached the hallway. It would have been pointless and a total waste of enegey.With an exasperated sigh she leaned against the kitchen counter. She pulled of her light pink tank top revealing another one that was baby blue underneath. She could handle normal heat with the prospect of air conditioning but she couldn't handle 110 degrees weather with NO air conditioning. She slouched into the living room. She pushed aside the bills and other expenses on the small carmell colored coffee table that was the last the last remeint of their lives when their father was alive.

"Ah, there you are." She smiled happily and wiped the sweat of her brow. She held the while fan with three purple dots in her slender hands. With a crazed giddiness she fanned her face.

Her fan always gave her some relief from the heat. Never was she happier to have bought this fan. Even if it seem superfluous at the time.

Back then, when their father was still alive, they bought only what was needed, using the rest on Gaara for medication or put into a savings account. Oh how that money would have been uselfull right now. But no, their father on the night he died took all the money out and spent it on drugs. Leaving her to take car of Kankuro and Gaara.

Gaara.

How she hated him back then. He didn't care about her, Kankuro or father at all. If you ever so much as looked at him funny he'd beat you to a pulp. He always threatened them. Not a word from his mouth was anything short than a threat. Saying how he would slit their throats or stab them in the back.

'_He's changed so much since then'_ She contemplated.

And it was true. Ever since Gaara when to school and made friends he did a compete 360. Now he was quiet, calm and caring. Though he was very shy about the latter.

"Temari." His soft voice came from the kitchen.

Speak of the devil.

"Yes?" She called back, still fanning herself.

Gaara's messy red hair poked around the kitchen corner. "What's for lunch?" His light teal eyes staring directly into her dark ones. She gave him a small smile.

"I bought some lunch meat yesterday."

"What kind?" he asked his expression blank.

"Turkey and ham." He nodded his head slightly before turning around and heading back into the kitchen.

From her spot on the couch he could hear the fridge door opening.

Yes, he is defiantly different from then.

A little while later Gaara came back out from the kitchen carrying three sandwiches on a tray.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that?' She asked him. She didn't like it when they wasted food. Money was tight enough. They couldn't waste a crumb.

Gaara understanding what she meant handed her a delicately made sandwich. "You didn't eat breakfast this morning." He said bluntly, avoiding her perplexed gaze.

"O-oh yes, how silly of me." She laughed while tenderly grabbing the sandwich from his outstretched hand. "Thank you for doing this Gaara" She smiled.

He nodded and quietly took a bite of his own lunch. Temari couldn't help but smile at her brother. It was cute when he tried. He did these kinds of things every now and then. Once he even did the laundry. Those he washed his red shirts with Kankuro's white boxers. And being good sister she wouldn't let him get new ones.

* * *

"You can't hide in your room all day Kankuro!" Temari pounded mercilessly on the poor door. It already had enough cracks in it from previous poundings.

"No!" he shouted. "You'll kill me!"

It was quarter past three. Still no air conditioning and it was hotter than ever. Temari wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"Come on Kankuro! You're exaggerating." She gave up pounding and took up kicking instead. The door creaked in protest.

"Okay, okay! I give, I give!" Kankuro was a hundred percent sure that if his door broke someway somehow she would blame it on him.

Temari did a little victory pose before dragging him out into the hallway be the ear.

"Hey, ow! That hurts!" he yelped. She grinned sadistically.

"Oh really?"

Kankuro's face paled slightly. "N-n-no!"

"Good, now come on. I've decided that we're all going on a family outing."

Kankuro gave her the classic W-T-F look. The last time they ever went on a family outing much less think about it was… well… never. He glanced pleadingly at Gaara. Hoping they could team up and convince their delusional sister that a family outing was out of the question. Gaara met his eye for a fraction of a second when the red head turned away, pulling his black hoodie up over his face.

"It was your idea wasn't it." He growled at his younger brother. Temari watched them with amusement. Her smirk widened when Gaara jerked his head in a nodding sort of manner. The look on Kankuro's face was priceless.

* * *

If Temari thought that Kankuro's face before was priceless then the look on his face now was beyond value. They all stepped out of her tiny rusted car into the old worn out parking lot.

"The library?" Kankuro mouthed. She hid her imminent laughter behind her pale hand.

"You need to read more." She laughed merrily. "And I'm pretty sure that you have a report due next Friday. Perfect chance to do some ressurch.

Kankuro made a blanching gesture at the word report.

Gaara ignored them and walked straight into the library. Temari following with Kankuro right behind her.

* * *

Temari was browsing through the vast selections of books. She loved to read. If offered her an escape from the ordinary drudgeries of normal everyday life. It allowed her to relax if only for a few moments in her ever stressful life.

She enjoyed all types of books and garbed whatever title caught her eye. Soon she had a huge pile in her arms. But can you blame her? The last time she had been to the library was in when she had to drop out of high school. And that was two years ago when she was a sophomore.

The heavy load in her arms indicated that she had enough reading material to last a month. It took all her concentration to hold the books and walk at the same time. She didn't eve noticed the black haired boy with his nose in a book walk right into her.

Bam!

Her books scattered everywhere. And Dangit. She was so calm and relaxed a moment ago and this (bleep) head had to go and ruin it all for her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She snapped at the boy. He had his hair pulled pack into a ponytail that very well resembled the top of a pineapple head. She resisted the urge to call him just that.

Pineapple head.

"Ow…" Pineapple head slowly stood up, rubbing his head. He muttered incoherent words. All Temari caught if it was. "troublesome" and "heavy"

Temari snapped her fingers, getting his attention. She pointed from him to her books.

"What?" He asked. "you want me to pick up your books for you?"

"You're the one that ran into me." Her voice as cold as ice. Why should she get down to pick up her books when it was him that caused her to drop them in the first place. He cringed slightly before bending down to pick her books up.

"Troublesome woman." He mumbled as he handed her the neatly stacked pile. Temari glared at him but made no comment. She was about to walk away when he called after her.

"Hey aren't you Gaara's sister?"

" And if I am." She asked, extremely annoyed now. All she wanted to do was find her brothers and head back home.

"Just wandering." He shrugged. "Whatever I'm leaving now, talking is too troublesome."

Temari wondered if he had mental problem as he ambled off.

"Yo Temari!" Kankuro came bounding down from the opposite direction. He obviously never heard the rule. "No shouting in the library."

"Shut up!" She hissed him. Now she really wished that she didn't pick up so many books. She couldn't strangle him without dropping all of her books first. It was too troublesome to pick them all up again.

Oh gosh now she's starting to act like pineapple head.

"Oh sorry." Kankuro whispered, sending an innocent smile to the librarian that was giving him scary glares.

"Honestly Kankuro" She whined at him. "can you stay out of trouble for just once?"

He grinned mischievously. 'I don't know. Depends."

She sighed warily. That boy was just too much work.

"Whatever, just go find Gaara, were leaving."

"Alright!" he cheered. More angry glances shot their way.

"Go!" She hissed embarrassed.

She had managed, somehow, to make it to the check out counter in one piece.

"Hello?" She called. There was on one at the counter. How odd. She thought. There was a bell sitting not far from her with a sign that said in neat print.

_Press for service._

'that's new." She gave the bell a quick tap and for a few moments nothing happened. She was about to ring the bell again when a door from the other side of the counter slammed open. A tall man with white, slicked back hair walked over. He looked from her the massive pile of books ion the counter.

"That's a crap load of books. Thinking of staring your own library?" he mused, flashing her a perfect smile as he typed very slowly on a keyboard.

"I've been on book withdrawal." She replied dryly. He gave a small laugh.

"I can tell. What do you need so many books for anyways? Planning on going into hibernation?"

"Ha-ha." She was in a slightly better mood then before so she could stand being social. If just a little, after all... he was kinda of handsome. His skin was pale and he wore a black, long sleeve turtle neck shirt.

"Oh hey!" he suddenly exclaimed." Temari raised an eye brow.

"What?" She demanded.

"You have a late fee." He typed on the keyboard some more.

"Fee?' She repated. The word almost coming out sputtered and chocked.

He nodded his head "according to this you have fee of… oh crap that's a lot of money."

"What?" She yelled. Her voice filling the small library. "How much?" She was leaning over the counter as far as possible trying to catch a glimpse of the number on the aged computer.

"1,200 dollars." He read slowly.

"What?" She shouted.. "This is utter ludicrously! There's no way I can have over a thousand dollars in fees!

"Apparently." He began. "You cheeked out a book 2 years ago that had a .60 cent late fee."

She cursed fervently under her breath. They did not; absolutely DID NOT have the money for this.

"How much did that book cost?" She quickly asked. Praying that the cost for the book would be cheaper than the late fee on it.

"Uh…" he moved the mouse across the screen licking a few times. She watched him intently as he worked.

"Well?" She asked frantically. At this rate she was going to have a heart attack.

"Okay who puts a friggen five thousand dollar book in a library?"

Temari just about fainted. Just about.

"5,000 dollars. 5,000 dollars." They did not have the money. They just didn't have the money.

The man sensed her distress. A cunning grin came over his handsome features. He mentioned for her to lean closer. She looked suspicious but did so none the less.

"Listen" he whispered. "I'll get rid of your fine."

"Re-!" He clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! I could get friggen fired for this! Will you be friggen quiet now?" She nodded. "Good." He pulled his hand away from her face.

"There has to be a catch." She stated bluntly, staring into his beautiful dark purple eyes, yes she though his eyes were beautiful. There was always a catch. A lesson Temari had learned the painful way. Never listen to teller marketers. No matter how good of a deal they give you.

"Heh, well aren't you a friggen genius." Temari could see the evil glint in his eye. "I'll delete your fine…" he paused, for effect, with only ticked her off more than ever. "If you go on a date with me."

"A what?" She whispered as loud as she would dare. His grin widened.

"Hey can you blame me? You don't meet too many pretty girls at the library." He leaned over the counter in a sort of flirtatious manner. "Besides. What could be worse? A 1,200 book fee or a date with a handsome man?"

Temari was starting to hate this guy, more and more by the second. Here she was with a huge debt and he's trying to take advantage of her. Just what kind of slezz ball was this guy? Yes he was indeed very handsome… No! He's still taking advantage of a woman in need. But the again… can I risk NOT going on this date? I have the bills to pay, Gaara and Kankuro's lunch money, taxes...

"Okay fine. I agree." She didn't like it but she was going to have to take a hit. It was for her bothers.

"Heh, I just knew you would accept." He opened a draw and pulled out a slip of paper and a black pen. He scribbled down a few words and handed the note to her.

She quickly scanned the note, her mouth a thin line.

_'Gosh he has such bad handwriting_' She commented to herself.

Meet here later today

Time 7 pm

Look nice.

He waved his hand impishly at her as she hefted her newly checked out books in her arms.

"See you later Tem-ari." She gasped.

"how did you know my name." She demanded. He just smiled and pointed at her libray card. She snached her card from his hands, quite a dificult task when you already have your arms full and marched off.

"Don't forget." He called to her retreating back.

Once she was outside of the library she cursed.

"Woah, haven't heard you cuss for a while Temari." Kankuro and Gaara walked out through the wide doors only momnents after her.

"Let's just get going, I have a..." ,she cringed, "date to get ready for."

"A what?!"

* * *

It was exactly 6:30 pm. She had been checking the clock every five seconds. She had just finished making her brothers dinner and was in her room, hopelessly lost.

They didn't have many clothes. A few pairs of shirts and some jeans. Money was tight. Thing such as "shopping for pleasure" never even crossed their minds. She only bought clothes when Gaara or Kankuro grew out of their old ones. Even then they got all of their clothes from thrift shops or Good Will.

She tugged open a drawer. The only "nice" thing she had was a gold tank top that was the same color as her hair. It has small silver beads around the top and hem. She pulled it out and examined it.

"Looks clean." She spoke out loud.

She did that sometimes. It helped her to think. But apparently her teachers at school, when she was still in school, didn't like it when she said math problems out loud during a test.

She frowned when she tried it on. It was just a tad bit small. The hem showing her stomach if she moved or twisted in certain ways. It was tight around her bust, but not uncomfortable.

"It will have to do." She sighed, eying the rest of her clothes. A dark lump weighed inside of her. She wished that they had the money. She wished that she could be like other girls. With loving parents to pay the bills or cook meals for them. She could be carefree, not having to worry about things like her brothers having enough lunch money or if they'll have enough money to pay the rent for the month.

She walked out on to the small suspended patio in her room. They lived on the 5 floor, the city stretched out in front of her. She rested her arms on the cold rail and watched the sun set behind a cluster of skyscrapers.

"I wish I could be normal." She whispered to the sun hoping it would, as if by magic, grant her wish. It would burst into a thousand red, yellow and orange droplets that would wash away all the bad and chaotic things in her life. But no such things happened.

She imagined it. What it would be like to be normal. She could still be in school, getting an education. She would go shopping with friends or go see movies. She could meet Mr. Right and get married…

"Oh snap!" She yelled. A quick glance at her watch told her that she was going to be late for her date.

She stumbled out her room and through the kitchen while pulling her dark black jeans and flat shoes on.

"I'm going now." She yelled running through the living room. "Be good and don't burn the place down!"

The front door slammed shut. Kankuro, who was sitting in the living the whole time with Gaara, looked from his brother to the door.

"I think she's adopted."

Gaara made no movement to confirm what his brother said. But then again, he made no movement to contradict him either.

* * *

Wows, 10 pages O.o …. Anyways I hope you liked! Please review. I have a strict No review no new chapter policy! So you better review.


	2. Dinner Date Mayhem!

I just got done with reading over 20 chapters of Death Note. Hope it doesn't mix into the writing.

And kudos to my new beta. She's really helping me with my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Who's my date?

* * *

"Move already!" Temari screamed at the car in front of her. It was green light and the idiot talking on the phone was oblivious to it all. She wanted to shove that phone right up where the sun doesn't shine. "About time!"

The car ahead had noticed the round green light and moved forward at a snail's pace that only served to infuriate her further. Of course with all the luck Temari was having, she only managed to watch the light bleed into a bright red just as the car just in front of her passed by, leaving her to inch through traffic. It had somehow managed to skip yellow.

"What the…!" She pounded a fist on the horn, which helped drown out one of her many obscenities.

A few people yelled at her from their cars but mostly stuck to mean glares. In her anger one finger unfurled from a tight fist at a guy who kept yelling at her. Before her more annoyed side had a chance to get more creative with non-verbal insults, the light turned green and she sped off.

As fate would have it just as she rounded a corner, only two blocks away from the library her car… the engine blew.

She forgot all vocabulary associated with civilized conversation, opting only for four-letter words she usually aimed in supreme irritation.

The roots of her hair pulled upward by a fist, wondering what exactly she'd done to deserve a craptastic list of bad luck. She started counting off with her fingers.

First off. It was the hottest day in the history of Suna. There was no air conditioning. Kankuro got caught doing graffiti. A fine of $1,200 dollars in late fees appeared out of nowhere. She was being forced to wear a too small tank top to "look nice." And lastly she had a date with a hot librarian.

Well, the last part wasn't so bad but the fact that she's even going on the date in the first place was that he promised to get rid of her fees. Taking advantage of a woman in need did not exactly make him endearing as a knight in shining armor in her book.

She inhaled one deep breath, hoping to contain herself before spontaneously combusting from rage and indignation.

"Guess I'm stuck walking," she muttered, kicking a pebble miserably.

Somehow she was relived. He wouldn't see her crappy car. An evaluative look over the bad paint job, poor maintenance and shaky frame didn't make her feel sorry for long. Butchering it up for scrap parts wouldn't amount to much either, she figured. The only way anyone would ever buy the metal heap was out of sheer desperation and she imagined no insurance company would even dare provide coverage for it.

She eagerly slammed the door shut without bothering to lock the unreliable handle. No thieves would bother going after a car like this, she thought vindictively.

The walk to the library wasn't too bad. The distance slowed her down, making her a half hour late. Footsteps slowed to less frenzied gait, making her head perk up at a certain thought.

_If I'm really late then maybe he would give up on me and I won't have to go on the date! I don't have to go on a date and I get zero late fees_, she smiled but that quickly disappeared behind a scowl of defeat. _But if I don't show up then will he still delete the fees?_

She contemplated the thought between the sidewalk lines she crossed, watching the scenery as she strolled through.

_There's no way he will delete the fees until I go on this stupid date with him._ She huffed quietly to herself. _Great, just great._

She swore under her breath as she sped up to a small trot. When the library peeked at her from around the corner she put on a final burst of speed. Her face soured when she saw him leaning against the hood of a very expensive black car.

"What are you wearing?" He scrutinized her with a skeptical look.

She responded with a frown.

"This is my interpretation of looking decent," she scoffed.

"You're late to begin with," he chuckled humorlessly before continuing. "And when you do arrive, you're not even well dressed."

Her jaw clenched, fists tightening up at her sides as the annoyance he was providing her seemed to eclipse her irritation in traffic. Couldn't this guy be nice for once? Or be nice with no strings attached at the very least?

"Hop in." He said to her, interrupting a rather elaborate plan she began to imagine. Somewhere in the absence of witnesses, she could see herself landing a few hits on him and make it seem accidental.

Instead of a smile at her own genius of passive aggressive revenge, her jaw dropped.

"There is no way that's your car," she slowly remarked, clearly pronouncing each syllable.

He smirked, obviously enjoying the look on her face.

"Come on. It's getting cold."

With the sun setting and an errant wind blowing, Temari's outfit of a small tank top and thin jeans didn't do much to keep her warm.

She muttered something under her breath and got in on the passenger side. They didn't say much to each other during the ride. Not that Temari was up for much conversation or anything.

Whenever she wasn't driving she would stare out the window and day dream. She didn't like to talk in cars. One she got in one you wouldn't hear a word from her. If you tried to talk to her she would reply and chat, but only to not be rude.

"Well aren't you Miss Talkative." Hidan flipped off a guy in a red truck that he cut off. They were on the highway.

"I don't like to talk in cars." He glanced at her, perplexed.

"Aren't you an oddball." She scowled but made no reply.

He was just like the popular jerks she'd known at school. She noted the irony, seeing as she always made it a point to never speak to them. If any of them attempted conversation with her she tended to ignore them.

"Fine, ignore me," he shrugged, his hands temporarily off the wheel. "We'll have plenty of time to chat over dinner."

"And just what do you mean by dinner?" She asked frowning as he drove onto an exit.

She didn't like where they were, uneasiness creeping up on her.

"What? You've never been in this part of town before?" The car stopped smoothly as the traffic light changed to bright red, reminding her of alarms.

The northern part of Suna wasn't exactly a place she visited and immediately felt ill at the sight of expensive real estate, hotels and stores glinting back at her in the late sun.

_OK, something is wrong here,_ she thought._ This guy is a librarian! There's no way he could afford a car this nice AND be able to pay for much less a glass of water from a restaurant here._

"We're here." With a flick of his wrist the car's engine stilled and he slammed his door. Temari blinked and stare dazed as he opened her door and helped her out, not minding that he practically dragged her through the door.

The name of the restaurant was Five Hearts, the elegantly lit sign informed her. She'd read somewhere about its reputation as being the most expensive restaurant in the world. By the looks of the place, it did not seem like an exaggeration. She stared in awe at the dark red colored walls, engraved with ornate gold designs. Gold chairs with red cushions and gold thread with intricately stitched designs glowed in the dim lighting.

A waiter in black suit walked up to them and bowed.

"We have been waiting for you, Mr. Hidan," he informed them and smoothly held his arm out to his side.

Hidan's hand rested on her back for a moment before giving her a firm push and slowly followed behind the waiter. The few people surrounding the small table they where they were seated stared at her. Perhaps being seated in the very center of the dining room wasn't exactly the best idea, she mused, feeling suddenly very self conscious.

He daze gone she sunk down in her seat.

"It's your own fault you know." He rested his elbows on the table, his hands supporting his chin. She glared sharp icy daggers at him.

"You could have told me."

"What don't you get about dressing up?"

"This is nice!" she protested, hissing at him before hiding behind the menu.

"Is that seriously the only nice thing you have?" He pulled the menu down, allowing him to see her face.

"Yes," she whispered.

Money wasn't a subject she wanted to bring up for dinner conversation. Being laughed at in school for not being able to afford new clothes or make-up on a regular basis wasn't something she liked to bring up.

Despite her misgivings, she smirked cockily, a mean thought occurring to her. _'Let's see how he likes it when I ask him about money.'_

"So tell me," she began, putting down the menu. "How can someone with a librarian's wage afford a Ferrari and dinner for two at the most expensive restaurant in the world?"

Seemingly amused, his lips twitched in something of a smile, almost as if he had wanted her ask. Extremely annoyed anger flared up in her.

"The car was a gift," he explained.

"That still doesn't explain how you can pay for," she began before he cut her off.

"As I said it was a gift, fully paid off."

She didn't respond.

"Oh, and as for dinner," he gestured casually at their surroundings. "It helps if you're friends with the owner."

She collected her poise after a momentary shock. She didn't want him to see her shock and have another reason to laugh at her.

Despite herself, her fingers twisted in her hair, irritated at not knowing his name. He heard a low growled emanating from her direction.

"What's your problem?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked upward.

He didn't catch whatever she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

She repeated the phrase, he still couldn't hear it.

"OK, either you speak up now or I'll force it out of you." His fingers drummed on the table top.

A deep breath.

"What is your name?" she finally managed.

He leaned back in his chair, appearing as though in deep thought.

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to tell you," he said ruefully.

"Well?" She asked again.

"Hidan."

The name rolled over in her mind, trying it out.

_Odd name, _she concluded.

A pop song played unexpectedly, the sound originating from his left pocket. He snatched the cell phone, standing up as he answered.

"Gotta answer this, don't miss me," he told her before winking.

She watched his retreating back as he walked toward a side hallway.

"Great," Temari murmured to herself. "I get a date and he leaves me in this hole of a restaurant."

"Finally, someone who agrees with me," a bored voice agreed.

"You!" she gasped, recognition seeping into her. "Why are you here, pineapple head?" she asked, her eyes suspiciously narrowed on the boys hair. She wondered if this guy stalking her or something.

"I work here," he informed her in the usual bored tone.

She stared a bit more than what was probably considered polite.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked in a monotone that suggested he'd said this too many times.

"Uhh," she hastily picked up her menu and skimmed through it. "Is there anything under 20?"

"Dollars?" his brow twitched incredulously.

She nodded.

"The cheapest item on the menu is $150.99."

"I don't have that kind of money!"

"Why don't you get your date to pay?" Standing for what he considered too long (and troublesome), Shikamaru sat down across from her, in lieu of her date.

"Because," Temari glared at him. "I don't accept charity."

"Work is too troublesome," he sighed, slouching down in his seat. "I'd rather watch the clouds."

"How old are you?" Temari wondered. "And how do you know my brothers?"

"You're troublesome. Asking me all those questions."

"What?" she frowned, puzzled by his responses.

"Fine," he sighed, conceding. "If you must know I'm 17 and your brother, Kankuro is in most of my classes. We hang out with each other."

"Is he doing his homework?" she asked suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"I'm going to kill him," she threatened.

"Troublesome." It truly was troublesome for him.

He didn't initially register a presence behind him until the chair was pulled out from beneath him and landed ungraciously on his bum.

"Oww," he slowly started to sit up before a foot registered on his side, kicking him away.

"What the heck you dastard!" Hidan yelled at Shikamaru. "Do your job and take our orders!"

Shikamaru glared.

"Fine," he said, standing up. "Welcome to the Five Hearts. My name is Nara Shikamaru and I'll be your waiter."

"That's better."

Hidan leaned back in his chair, giving Temari a small wink. She didn't make eye contact, preferring not to look at him.

"I'll take the roast." He continued not looking at the menu. His eyes fixed on Temari who found the large paper fan on the far left wall immensely interesting.

"And you?" Shikamaru asked Temari, who paled when she remembered how expensive everything was here.

"Nothing for me," she said nonchalantly, her eyes not leaving the fan.

"What? I brought you here so you might as well order something," Hidan told her.

"I can't" she said, her voice soft.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the money," she explained as he leaned in to hear her answer.

"How much do you have?"

She flushed, bright red appearing in her cheeks and he smirked at her reaction.

"Twenty dollars."

"You are poor."

Taking a deep breath wasn't going to save him this time. In the past, she was quick to defend her brothers and her pride when either one was under attack. Her aggressors could attest to the harm she'd left behind, all black eyes and broken bones. Her lack of money was another thing she defended. It didn't matter to her if she appeared a little sensitive.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Touchy," he laughed.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Before knowing exactly what she was doing, Temari had grabbed her glass, throwing the clear crystal at his head. Silence punctuated the air as an audience saw blood gush from the wound. Hidan swore loudly, seeing red as his fingers inspected the slick mess.

It didn't take him too long to pass out, much to the shock of the other restaurant patrons. Temari did the only thing she could have done.

_Run_, she reminded herself. A horrified scream rang out just as she made her exit. The rush of wind and blurs of gold were the only things her senses registered and was not able to see a very startled waiter who stared at her not so grand exit.

Her panted breath froze as she ran down the block. She was almost home and didn't dare pause for a second even as her lungs burned from the exhaustion of running across town. She shoved the front doors wide open, racing up five flights of stairs.

"Why do we live up so high?" she wheezed skipping two steps at a time.

"Kankuro, let me in," she demanded, making an attempt to be discreet so the landlord wouldn't have to make an appearance. The sound of heavy locks and the door creaking open didn't reassure her much, especially with Kankuro's droopy eyes appearing to greet her.

"Tem?" Kankuro asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Impatient, Temari kicked the door open, more than eager to be inside.

"Sorry," she apologized hastily to her alarmed brother as she locked the door.

"I'm used to it."

She looked over her shoulder at the door constantly, regretting her previous attack, knowing full well that she could be charged with assault.

"Hey Kan, why don't you—what's this?" She turned to face her brother, only to find a paper in her face.

"Permission slip," he answered, giving her the most heartwarming look he could muster. Immediately on guard, she wondered about the puppy eyes he gave her.

"For what?" she asked, inspecting the paper over.

"A field trip," he smiled, feigning innocence. A sentence popped out at Temari toward the end.

"Costs 25 dollars to attend," she read out loud. He rubbed that back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that covers the bus, my ticket and lunch," he explained. "It's an educational trip!"

"Sorry, but we can't."

"Oh, come on." He looked hopefully at her, but the act didn't work as well as he would have liked. Temari frowned.

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

"But," he began.

"No," she said, the finality of her tone not allowing for more discussion.

"Why not?" Kankuro scowled.

"We don't have the money," she reminded him.

"We never have any money!" He backfired. "Why can't you just once give a little? A little bit every now and then won't hurt!"

"Won't hurt?" she spat out scathingly. "We have taxes and bills to pay that can't be late. And what about food? I pay for your field trip while we have no money left to buy food?"

"I'll eat at school."

"We have to pay for that too. Money doesn't grow on trees, Kankuro."

"Why can't you do something for me just once!" he yelled back.

"You are so selfish!" she shrieked, exasperated, not caring if the landlord yelled at them for being loud.

"You're so stingy," Kankuro said venomously.

"Go to your room!" she demanded.

"You're not mom!" Kankuro said as he shoved her on his way out and unlocked the door. She lunged at him, trying unsuccessfully to pull him back.

"Get back here!" she yelled too late to reach him as he charged down the stairs. Rage bubbled up, escaping her in an angry scream. She pounded her firsts ragefully at their cracked wall.

She was mad. Mad at Kankuro. Mad at dad. Mad at Hidan. Mad at herself.

"Temari?" Gaara's read hair peeked out from around the kitchen. Worry was etched over his features, having heard the argument.

"I'm such an idiot," she confessed, tired of being strong for once. She always made it a point not to break down in front of them to show the constant worries or problems hanging over her. She didn't mean to worry them. Tears escaped her. Gaara wiped a tear away as it cascaded down her cheek.

She couldn't remember the last time she had cried, vaguely remembering her last had been sometime around the time of their mother's death after Gaara had been born.

Taking care of her brothers had become her priority, which is why she had made the decision to drop out of school and work instead. In the midst of it all, she had also been trying to replace the wonderful woman who had once been the source of so many happy memories. She wanted to do the same for Gaara and Kankuro, wanted them to be happy.

Gaara hugged her tightly as she cried. After years of being the strong one, she felt vulnerable as the sobbing mess on the floor.

"Here," she heard Gaara as he handed her a package of ice-cream.

"How did you get this?" she breathed.

"I've been helping a teacher at school," he told her. "She pays me every time I help her. I've been saving the money."

"Gaara," she said softly, tears stinging in her sore eyes. "I've been an awful sister. I shouldn't have yelled at Kankuro like that."

"He'll forgive you," he reassured her as he opened the package of vanilla ice cream and handed her a spoon.

Although exhausted at two in the morning, the two stayed up enjoying other's company as they waited for their brother to appear. A portion of the container lay untouched for Kankuro.

She didn't need words to express her thanks to her little brother. A gentle pant on his messy head was all she needed to do to let him know. The family consisted of the three of them and they had sworn each other they would stick together.

Forever.


	3. Would you like fries with that?

Hello! Terribly sorry about hte long wait. I have a very good excuse. Two words

Book Report.

But don't worry or worry if you want cuz I'm procrastinating that as well. Its due friday and right now its... Wednesday... yeah... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Would you like fries with that?

* * *

It was torture. Pure torture. Nothing could even begin to compare to the horrifying intense torture Temari was going though. The crude, gory torture of the medieval devises from long ago could never hope to inflict the mind breaking, traumatizing, indescribable rape of her shortening sanity.

Happy Palace fast food restaurant at Dining hour.

Children screamed, threw pickles, onions, and anything else one could pick off a hamburger at one another, the walls or poor employees. Bright yellow cheese clung to the ceiling, put their by the crafty, bratty hands of a rambunctious six year old.

Parents sharp voices and commanding tones could be picked out of the blurred mass of conversation. One desperate parent chased their screaming child around a table, trying to quell them.

The more welcoming sound of hamburgers frying on the grills filled the air with a mouth watering aroma that joyously ticked her nose. The pleasant sizzle of frying French fries came next. The grease bubbling as the soft potatoes transformed into the crispy treat.

Oh how she wanted to be back there, in the kitchens. Not out here, the eating area, armed with a broom and dustpan.

This was her new job. Janitor at Happy Palace. Apparently she wasn't "qualified" to work at "the pride of fast foods" kitchen. Personally she though that the manager had it in for her.

Even their first meeting was horrible.

Temari had decided that it was time to get a job. She had been layed off recently due to ahem… and she quoted her old boss "A fight crazy wrench that cant' due squat but get into fighters and break stuff" Lets just say that her manager couldn't eat for a week due to his two front teeth being punched out.

So when she saw the sign "Helped wanted" In the restaurants window one day as she walked home from grocery shopping she knew then and there that she needed a new job.

So she had hurried home put away the newly bought food and changed into more presentable clothes. She hurried back and planted her self firmly at the ordering counter. In order for her to have gotten to the counter she had to push a side a few customers. One, a brown haired man of about 50, who she accidentally pushed his tray's contents onto his shirt and expensive looking tie to make the final step to the counter.

She had said "I demand to meet the manager" to the scared looking cash register lady. A large hand grasped her by the shoulder. As she turned to cuss the dastard out she saw that it was the guy she ran into earlier. She also saw the shiny metallic badge pined to his shirt that read "McRouf Manager"

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed rushing to the condiments table to fetch napkins to wipe off the spilled pop drink and ketchup. She knew that no matter how many washings that ketchup will never leave the expensive tie around his neck.

And that was their unfortunate meeting. After doing something akin to pleading, Temari could never bring herself down to beg, the manager gave her a job, as custodian.

Back to the real world Temari was locked in battle against her worst nightmare. Little infant barf. Why did people give babies fast food? Do not the people of this country have high enough cholesterol already? Then again better to start young. The kids gonna grow up eating this junk anyways, might as well start young. With a mix between a smile- the manager made it very clear that she had to be smiling _all_ the time- and a grimace she scrubbed the putrid greed and yellow waste.

This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Temari!"

_Crap. _

"Get out of here!' She hissed at Kankuro who was not along. Standing behind him, looking as if he walked into a peaceful forest meadow and not a heck house of screaming children and chaos was Gaara.

"But we're hungry!" Kankuro whined. His nose scrunched up as the "delicate" smell of baby barf filled his nose. He took several steps back. Gaara acted as if he could not smell a thing. Temari knew better though. In side he was revolting.

"I'm working." Temari sighed, she was trying to focus on the pile of filth in front of her. McRouf would kill her is he found her "slacking off on the job". "Come back later!"

"But we're hungry now!" Temari's temper flicked at his continuous whine. Dose he ever stop whining? She wondered shaking her head at her punk brother.

"We'll buy our food." Gaara said quietly. Without another word he silently got in line behind a bickering couple with two crying children.

"Well?" Temari arched an eye brow at her obnoxious brother Kankuro. The said brother flashed her a quick smile and got in line behind Gaara. _What am I going to do with them.'_ She sighed good naturedly to her self. Despite Kankuro's whines and Gaara's lack of emotion she still loved them. They were her only family after all.

* * *

And so life continued as always.

Get up. Go to work. Come home. Sleep. Repeat

She had free time every now and then. One or twice she made Gaara and Kankuro go on a "family outing", usually to the library-she never did see Hidan there again- or to the park. She was...content...yes content. Everything was going so smoothly for her. Even the incident weeks ago at the Five Hearts restaurant was all but forgotten. Until today that is...

Temari bit her tongue. Taming it from its wild desire to cuss McRouf's head off. The guy was mad at her for no reason what so ever. Today he came in shouting at everyone. "Clean the grill! Clean the tables! Clean the counter tops!" He howled at everyone. He was flustered and jumpy. His eyes were budged out and was sporting a new tie.

Temari was the lucky one. She had to clean the bathroom. And I mean really "clean" the bathroom. Meaning she got to be decked out in high plastic gloves, think plastic boots, gas mask and a tool belt loaded with cleaners. She was to clean "the stall"

The stall is a thing of legend at Happy Palace. It was said that once long ago a guy died in that stall from over eating their Happy Palace signature hamburger, Kings Happy burger. It was said that his spirit still haunted that very stall. Dirtying it up to the point were no one could go five feet near it. The Stall was in the mens bathroom. But when the stall went way beyond the point of no cleaning the womans bathroom was converted to accommodate both genders.

Now as Temari stood before "The Stall" .She screamed in horror.

The entire once pure white porcelain of the toilet was covered in green slime. Sickly black sludge oozed out like puss from a open wound from the joints connecting the toilet to the floor. The title surrounding the ghastly toilet had fuzzy purple mold growing off it.

"You have got to be kidding me." She cursed. There was no way this toilet from heck could EVER be cleaned. Just no friggen way.

* * *

"Okay you wretched hooligans!" Mr. McRouf barked at his busy bee employees. "Earlier today I received a call from the owner of the worlds most acclaimed restaurant "The Five Hearts". A doe eyed teen with messy black hair chose the wrong moment to sneeze. Mr. McRouf was on that kids butt faster than one could blink. "Don't you dare ruin this!" Mr. McRough hissed with more forcefulness than the situation called for.

"b-but why would someone like him come here?" Another unfortunate teen aged girl asked. Well as you can imagine Mr. McRouf was on her as well.

"Never mind why he's coming here! Mind what he will think when he comes here!" Mr. McRouf then droned on and on about the pride of the store and blah, blah, blah. He was completely oblivious to the thickly emphasized hand gestures of his employees before him. If he did notice then he would have turned around and saw a very menacing man whose face, minus is eyes, were coved completely by a mask. Not far behind this man another man with slicked back silver hair snickered.

But atlas Mr. McRouf was oblivious. So he continued to drone on about who all his employees were nothing more than a bunch of lazy, snot nosed teens who only think about sex and money. Just as he did a round about this is his clearly rehearsed speech, diving into the climax only then did he see the very tall and intimidating man standing directly behind him.

Mr. McRouf nearly fainted then and their if his pride had not snapped him out of his imminent swoon.

"M-Mr. K-Kakuzu!" The blading man tugged nervously on the collar of his tie. The masked man, Kakuzu glared down on the aging manager who was several inches shorter than him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kakuzu asked, his smooth even voice supported by a layer of impatience underneath. Mr. McRouf shook his head hastily. Kakuzu scowled from underneath his mask. It didn't matter for no one could see it anyways. But they could feel it.

"Does she really work here?" The silvered hair man asked from behind. "This place is a total dump. Fast food sucks."

"Shut up Hidan. We're not here just to find your stupid girlfriend." Hidan laughed nervously under Kakuzu's icy cold death glare. "She caused a lot of damage to my restaurant. I will not stop until she pays it off."

"But I said that I'd pay for it!" Hidan objected.

"I . Don't. Care." Kakuzu turned away from the sweating manager and faced Hidan with a vengeance. "You're always bringing your slut girlfriends to my restaurant. I've tolerated just because-"

"Because I'm rich and practically famous and me being there increases popularity. Yeah I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me."

"Shut up!" Hidan growled, his patience was dwindling away. "So whats wrong this time."

"Well first off she distracted one of my waiters from work."

"Please, that guys a lazy bum anyways."

"Secondly she attacked you"

"What do you care? You try to kill me all the time" Hidan didn't understand where this was going.

"Thirdly blood stains are very hard to et out. Especially yours."

"Blah, blah, blah"

"Fourthly she failed to kill you."

"Yeah that was kinda close... hey! Are you saying you want me dead!"

Kakuzu sighed irritably. "Wanting you dead is an understatement. Hidan firmly kept his mouth shut for he knew Kakuzu liked to twist his words around in ways the easily belittled him. He hated it but now was not the time... "I'm looking for someone." Kakuzu said bluntly to the Mr. McRouf. "My sources tell me that she is currently employed here?"

"W-whats her n-name?" Mr McRouf stuttered. He was shaking horribly. Like a dog, afraid to get kicked by its master.

"Sabaku Temari."

The most curious thing happened just then in a series of odd events. The first was a strangling scream erupting from the mens bathroom not too far away. The second event was the sound of metal pipes put under a lot of strain. A sound that vibrated with foreboding. The third event was a snap! Of metal. Another mangled scream and then the sound of rushing water. The fourth and final event was by far the most interesting. The wooden door marking the entrance to the mens bathrooms slammed open and water flooded out with a fury. It had to of been deep for a teenage girl was swept out by its current and carried her none to gently to them. Now the girl lay sprawled at the manager's feet. The manager's red fuming face was as almost as interesting as the events that just occurred. Never had anyone seen him so angry.

Now Temari was sprawled out across the floor. Her thick black rubber boots squeaking up a storm as she pulled her self up. Slipped on the slick floor and landed face first on the ground. Her roar of frustration made the room sound eerily quiet after.

"Miss Sabaku!" Mr. McRouf asked, no it was more of a demand. Yes a demand for her outrageous display.

"Shut it." Temari growled back at him and tried again to stand up. She attempt was successful this time.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Mr. McRouf puffed his chest pompously. "I'll tell you that-" Mr. McRouf had a speech for everything. The moment he hired Temari had had stayed up very late that night, just to create a speech to give her about her lazy and indigent attitude. It would have been his last speech if he had ever finished it. Temari was about to lose it when it came to her boss. And if Mr. McRouf had said all the low insults he had prepared Temari would have kicked his butt to next Tuesday. But as it would be Kakuzu shoved the piffted fast food manager aside and approached Temari directly.

"You are Sabaku Temari?" He asked. Temari eyed the stranger warily. Something inside her, as sort of sixth sense, told her that this guy was stinking rich.

"Who are you?" She wasn't going to answer his question. Why should she when he didn't even bother to introduce himself. The strange man narrowed his eyes but none the less complied.

"My name is Kakuzu and I am the owner of The Five Hearts." One word rang clearly in Temari's mind.

_Crap. _

There was no escaping it. Her mother taught her long ago to face your problems head on. Mother...

"I am Sabaku Temari" She confirmed to Kakuzu. He nodded his head approvingly and turned to his friend. "You!" Temari practically shrieked.

"Miss me babe?" Hidan grinned, now that he was no longer left out. He had been wondering when she would notice him.

"You there." Kakuzu ordered Mr. McRouf who gulped as the tall man turned on him. "fire her."

"What?" Temari chocked. What the heck was going on?

"G-Gladly!"Mr. McRouf gave her one last glare. His mouth curled into a wicked smile. "Miss. Sabaku get out of my eating establishment. You're fired."

"No wait-" She tried to protest. No matter how horrible this job was she needed it. Money talks you know. Kakuzu and Hidan however had better plans than to let her try to beg for her job back. Grabbing her arm on either side they briskly escorted her out of the heck house she once worked for.

Temari could have lived with it if all it was was just her getting fired from her job. She could live with that. She'll just go out and get another one. No big right? Well the two males weren't done with her just yet... no, not only did they get her fried from her job but they also GAGED, BLINDED, TIED HER WRISTS TOGETHER AND FORCED HER INTO A CAR!

* * *

Of course she had struggled but whoever was holding her down was incredibly strong. When the car's engine cut off she was pulled from the car they way a dentist would pull a lose tooth. Quick and painless. Her sudden shift from car to open air gave her no time to prepare and put to use all the self-defense classes she took that past three or so years.

Its funny how when you lose your sight how your other senses build up to make up the difference. Even though she could not see it she knew that she was being half dragged half walked into a building.

_The restaurant?_ She guessed. Yes it was. She could smell the rich food. _Why are they talking me here? Why did they abduct me!_ She screamed and moaned and yelped through the gag in her mouth. She even tried to chew through it. Lets just say leather doesn't taste like chocolate.

The next thing she knew was that she was yet again forced through a door. But she really started to freak out when a firm hand started to undress her. She screamed and kicked with all her might now.

_How dare they!_ She lashed out blindly. _How dare they do this to me! I'm jobless, kidnapped and now violated! How can this possibly get worse. _

"Quit it!" A young womans voice reprimanded her. A slender hand grabbed her foot, twisted it and set her tumbling to the ground.

Great. Her violator is a woman. Yep, when will she learn to shut her mouth.

Temari didn't know why but she let the woman undress her. She didn't recognize the voice at all. But there was something familiar about it. Something that made her feel, even if just a smudge, better. The same hands re-dressed her. Temari had forgotten that she was still wearing the Happy Palace uniform. The new material she was wearing now made the Happy Palace uniform feel like it was made out of potato sacks.

"There!" The woman exclaims as she patter Temari comfortingly on the back. "Now was that too hard? No well come on! The boss is waiting!" Before Temari's sensory of sights of touch, smell and hearing could figure out what happened. All her bindings were removed and she found herself in the main dinning hall of The Five Hearts. Sitting down calmly not to far away at a table was Hidan and Kakuzu drinking tea.

Temari was outraged. "WHO THE FRIGGEN HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Temari was long gone now. Lost in her anger and rage. She grabbed Kakuzu by the collar of his shirt. Ranting right in his face. She could tell what he was thinking for she was lost in her rant. "FIRST YOU GET ME FRIED FROM A JOB I NEED, ADBUCT ME, THEN VIOLATE ME! AND ALL YOUR DOING IS SOPPING TEA LIKE THE BLOOD YKING OF ENGLAND?!?!?"

"Not king" Kakuzu corrected. Temari yelped in pain when his hand found her wrist and jerked it to the side. Twisting her wrist and puling her around he pinned her to the table. "I'm your new boss."

* * *

Ooh cliffy hanger! Review for next chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Hidan meets the brothers

And here it is! The much requested for, fourth chapter of Shadows and Blood!!!! Sorry it took so long, I had other stories and maybe spent just a little too much time on another story of mine, Master of Puppets (darkish Saso/Saku fic). Well enjoy this chapter and be sure to review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hidan meets the brothers.

* * *

**Temari couldn't tell if she was lucky or unlucky. She had lost her job but gained a better one in return, well it was better in terms of money but other than that...

"Hey Temari!" Shikamaru, her new co-worked taped her gently on the should and handed her two fresh silver trays of food. "These go to table 7, one on the left to the fat lady with all the diamonds and the other to the guy." He gave her a small push forward giving her a good head start.

Temari sighed and glanced at the clock on her way to the deliver the tray, dancing around tables, other waiters and customers. It was 5pm, one hour until her shift ended.

Forcing a smile across her face she made her way as gracefully as she could muster to the tables. Catching her little stumble at the end, she set the plates down on the table perfectly, asked the standard "Is there anything else I can get you" and when no such request was made she bowed and walked off to check on her others tables. Tripping as she went.

All day long was she stumbling because one of the requirements for the female waitress outfit was high heels. It was her first time in the unusual shoe wear for high heels were often expensive and not piratical for everyday life. It was one of those frivolous things that she just couldn't waste money on.

It wouldn't have been such a bad thing if she had a little female guidance but atlas she was the only female waiter. Shikmaru told her once, while she was on dish duty, that there were other female waitresses but they quit after two days. Temari wondered with genuine curiosity what could drive them away but she knew that no matter what, she was never going to lose this job. This job alone payed for all of the rent, water and electric bills. It even helped to start pay off some of their what seemed like endless debt.

No matter what, she would never lose this job. Of course she had asked Shikamaru what could scare such girls off but he refused to say. She even asked her boss Kakuzu but he only yelled at her for thinking about pointless things when she could be working.

The rest of her work hour went by rather fast, it was a slow night for the restaurant and she didn't have much work to do. Another thing that was going for her was the lack of, in the famous words of Shikamru, "troublesome customers". The ever bothersome customers that always had a complaint or smart alec comment. At least once a day did she encounter such people.

"They may complain like heck" Kakuzu once told her as he walked by, just happening to hear her complain to Shikamaru about them. "But they are high paying customers."

"They may pay a lot for the meal but their horrible tippers" Temari mumbled as her boss walked off to his office.

_'Five minutes till my shift is over.' _Temari thought, glancing at the clock between strokes of her table cloth as she wiped off a table once preoccupied.

"Excuse me, new girl." A male voice called to her from the restaurant entrance. Temari sighed, knowing very well that she was the sole female waitress, yes their were female cooks and cleaners but no other waitresses. She set her cloth down and walked to the foyer(customer entrance or main entrance) of the restaurant, looking for whoever dared to make her work just minutes till her shift ended.

"Yes," She said in her fake preppy voice along with a fake matching smile. Her eyes came across the stranger and for a moment, didn't mind that she had to work a little longer. The male was young, no older than 25 with short cropped red hair, at first she thought it was her brother, Gaara but after closer inspection she could tell vast difference's between her brother and this male.

The male had reddish brown eyes that observed everything around him with bored interest, looking from on object to the next, never spending more than a few seconds or showing any mild curiosity. Except at her, his eyes examined her from top to bottom but not in any sort of vulgar or perverted manner, more like he was comparing her to something, but to what she could probably never know

"Is Kakuzu here?" The red-head male asked, staring her right in the eye. Temari pushed back a blush forcing it's way on to her face which made her even more fluttered. She could never remember a moment where someone made her feel so... light headed.

"Yes." She said sharply, not wanting to stutter. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked the key question, the Five Hearts was not the kind of restaurant where you could just walk in and expect to be served, a reservation was required each and every time.

"I'm a friend." The male said, appraising the new tapestry hanging from that walls that boss Kakuzu recently acquired.

"Do you have proof." She asked, not flinching at the sharp glare of impatience he gave her.

"Why can't you just let me in?"

"Because." She began, examining this new comer. While this guy looked like some kind of model on the outside he sure didn't have a winning personality. "I get at least five people a day, all telling me that they're real close, personal friends of Mr. Kakuzu."

"Fine." The male growled, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of carbord paper, no bigger than the palm of one's hand. Temari took the paper from the male and inspected the orate design on it's surface, a red cloud with white lines in a pure black sky. It was the real deal, Kakuzu gave his friends and close acquaintances this paper so that they could enter his restaurant and leave as they please.

"Welcome friend of Mr. Kakuzu." Temari never thought that she would ever say that phrase, not even when Shikamaru taught it to her on the first day of the job. Temari beckoned him to follow her as she lead him to the tables set aside for special cases or people.

"Here you are." Temari said as she set down a menu at a small two chair table. "Is there anything you would like to drink?"

"Just bring me a cup of green tea and tell Kakuzu that Sasori is here." The male, or Sasori said as he slouched down into the plush chair, one arm draped over the tall back.

"Thank you." Temari murmured and hastily made her way to the kitchen where Shikamaru was currently sleeping, sprawled out across a small chair used for short breaks.

"Hey!" Temari snapped, smacking her hand across the back of the boys head. "Wake up!"

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru yawned, rubbing his head. "What's the deal?"

"Go get the boss, a friend of his is here." Temari said, short and to the point. Shikamaru blinked, as if to stay "say what?". Temari scowled as she poured hot water into a fine china cup and as she placed the tea bog in it. "You heard me, now go get the boss!!!" For motivation she gave him a quick kick to the legs, he reluctantly got up, whining the whole time.

Temari finished making the tea and as she moved to take it back out another waiter came into the large kitchen.

"Hey did I hear right?" Genma asked, a senior waiter whose seniority allowed him to wear his trademark bandanna. "Is one of boss's friends here?"

"Yeah," Temari said shortly, it was against her work ethics to make a customer wait. "Some guy named Sasori."

"Sasori..." Genma said, as she shoved past him. "Oh yeah, Sasori, yea you better get that to him fast he doesn't like to wait."

Temari shook off his comment with a lazy wave of her hand for she was already halfway there. Sasori watched her ass she made her way over, clearly seeing her struggle not to trip in the uncomfortable shoe wear.

"Here you are and Mr. Kakuzu should be here any moment." Temari turned to leave when the red head called her back.

"Are you the new waitress?" He asked casually, taking a small sip of his tea.

"Yes" Temari replied, her voice straining to not be short of smart alecly, Kakuzu would fire her for sure if she spoke rashly to his friends.

"You certainly seem different from the others." Sasori said slowly, starring into his tea cup placidly.

"Thank you." Temari said somewhat sincerely, she had always taken pride in her individuality.

"The others just couldn't handle them..." He contemplated vaguely Temari once again thought about the countless waitresses who were hired only two quite two days later. Was this "them" the reason why they quit so quickly? Finally as she was about to ask who "them" was Kakuzu walked into the room, Shikamaru in tow.

"Sasori," Her boss greeted, taking the seat opposite of his friend. "Just visiting?"

"Yes and no, I have an art exhibition not far from here and I thought I'd have a cup of tea before going over," He stopped casting a sideways glance to Temari and Shikamaru.

"Get going." Kakuzu barked at them. The two employees quickly scatted off, Shikmaru back to the kitchens for his shift ended an hour after hers as she bee-lined to the employees rooms which doubled as the changing rooms. In almost no time at all she was out of her white long sleeve blouse with a black vest and long, lose fitting slacks. Most of all she was glade to be out of those atrocious high heels and back in her old familiar sneakers.

Temari pulled on her baggy blue pants and light pink hoodie. She knew it didn't match well but when you're on a serious budget, matching clothes are not your top priority though it was the reason why Kakuzu made her leave the restaurant though the back door and not through the main entrance like everybody else.

She pulled her hoodie close against her as she was meet with a blast of chilly desert night air, the sky painted an array of pastel colors as the sun set into the distance horizon. Not wanting to linger in the back alley where she currently standing she quickly jogged down, eyes darting for any hidden threats or potential predators.

It was ironic considering her greatest predator lied not in the shadows of a dumpster or waited patiently to ambush her unexpectedly. No, her predictor was waiting for her at the end of the alley, leaning against his black Ferrari.

"You..." She growled.

"Hey baby," Hidan smirked in return, "I was wondering what that slave driver was going to free you."

"What do you want." Her asked, her voice as cold as ice.

"Ouch," Hidan said, acting deeply hurt. "Is it a crime that I came to take my _girlfriend_ home?" He put extra emphasis on girlfriend.

"I'm not your girlfriend," She said bluntly and walked right past him.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He yelled, chasing after her.

"The bus station." Temari said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's a half a mile to the nearest stop." Hidan panted slightly as he walked in step beside her.

"So?"

"I'm saying it's too far to walk, especially since it's getting dark out."

"You care because?" Temari picked up her pace, hoping that his loser would give up on her and leave her alone.

"Hey now, don't be so spunky, baby." Hidan smirked, wrapping his warp tightly around her shoulders. "Admit it, you need me to protect you." He grinned seductively down at her, Temari scowled and looked away. She tried vainly to pull away but Hidna's hold was too strong for her to break.

"Let's go on a date" He gave her shoulders a squeeze as he lead her down the street

"Over my dead body." She growled right back

* * *

"So where's Hidan?" Sasori asks casually, leaning back into his chair, one leg crossed over the other in a masculine fashion.

"You know the new girl right? The new waitress?"

"Yes, she seems adequate." Sasori remembered the brisk service he got from her and with a twinge he remembered the last waitress of Kakuzu's to serve him, five minutes for one cup of coffee. Needless to say that girl never worked another day.

"She's also Hidan's latest fancy."

"Hidan and his girlfriends... it disgusts me." Sasori's mouth curled into a frown, he was very familiar with Hidan's many girlfriends. He still hasn't forgiven him about 6 girls ago when he and his latest "fancy", as Kakuzu called it, had the gall to make love on one of his works of art.

"This one is different." Kakuzu added, he too knew Sasori's pain, Hidan had at least 10 flings, all with different girls, on the tables in his restaurant and he had to burn every single one of them. "She's not like the usual whores or sluts he picks up."

"Not to say that I didn't enjoy our little talk but I must be going, I do like to keep others waiting."

"Don't worry about paying," Kakuzu said, getting up from the table. "I'll tell Hidan about the meeting later."

"Remember," Sasori repeated. "Pein-sama wants everyone to be at the meeting, no worming your way out with an excuse."

"I understand." Kakuzu said blankly and with that Sasori left as fast as he came.

* * *

"This is so stupid." Hidan whined

"Shut up will you," Temari scowled, pursing her lips as she led Hidan through her gang, criminal and rapist infested neighborhood and for once she was glad that Hidan was will her. Many of the usual scum that resided in along the streets her would have given her much grief if he didn't scare them all way. Not that she was dependent on having someone protect her. She knew very well how to take care of herself, pepper spay in her bag, A knife in the band of her pants, another in the sole of her shoe and lastly a mini tazer in the pocket of her hoodie.

"Do you seriously live here." Hidan bared his teeth at a shady guy who happened to pass by just a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah, what's it to ya." Temari sighed with relief as her building came into view, the sun had set long ago and the only light source were street lambs, half of which were badly busted up but still struggled to give off little wisps of light.

"Let's just ditch this whole thing and find a nice quiet place," Hidan suggested, trying to sway her into turning around and leaving.

"We made a deal," Temari kicked open the door to the run down building, nodding at the hight watchman who glared at Hidan until they vanished behind the staircase. "I'll do on a date with you only after-"

"I meet your brothers." Hidan finished for her. His mouth was a thin line, he just knew he was in for a "fun" time.

"Now come on," Temari flew up the stairs, far ahead of Hidan. "I live on the fifth floor."

"You have got to be craping me"

(five floors and a minute later)

"And why did we not take the elavator?" Hidan panted, staring at the elevator door not ten feet down from Temari's front door."

"It's broken." She banged her fist viciously on the door and screamed. "Kankuro you lazy bum! Open the door before I knock it down!"

"Jeez la wheez Temari!" Kankuro shouted from behind the door, the repetitive clicks of multiple locks coming undone meet Temari's ears as she shifted impatiently from foot to foot, trying to think of a way to explain this guy standing behind her. Seconds later before she could think something up Kankuro slammed the door open.

"Why do you have to yell all the time jeez, can't a guy get some peace around here?" He glared shortly at Temari until a certain male shifting from behind her caught his attention. "Who-" He stared dumbly at Hidan, his brain short-circuited at the sight of the male.

"Kankuro..." Temari began hesitantly. "Meet my... um... oh forget it, meet my boyfriend."

* * *

Hidan was scared, for the first time in his life he was truly scared. Even when he was shot five times in a drive by shooting near Kakuzu's restaurant was he scared. Not when he went bungee jumping further west and the rope snapped, he didn't even bat an eyelash as his head collided with the ground after a 50ft drop. The only moment were he was even remotely scared was when he and his girlfriend at the time had a fling in Kakuzu's restaurant. In the after math of Kakuzu's rage he ended up the hospital for months.

But Hidan had never in his life found anything so frighting as Temari's brothers.

"Name." The one boy with messy dark brown hair demanded, his tone like that of an interrogator. For a moment Hidan felt complied to answer completely when his pride kicked in. There was know way he was going to let some punk younger than him pushed him around.

"Up yours" Hidan snidely answered, making a arrogant face at the purple makeup wearing boy.

"Why you!-" Kankuro growled as he tensed to jump from his seat on the couch, he was stopped mid jump by Gaara. The passive boy held back the more aggressive Kankuro. Hidan didn't know whether to be glad or scared that the younger brother had interrupted, Temari had told him that Gaara was prone to demonic behavior.

Speaking of Temari... what was taking her so long?! The moment she walked in with him and introduced him to her brothers she speed off to the kitchen, spouting off nonsense about tea. She has been gone for ten minutes, leaving him alone with bad cop and scary cop.

Gaara glared at Hidan, the older male swore he saw a legion of demonic spirits fly from the boy and circle the air about like waiting vultures.

"You guys trying to kill me?" Hidan griped the sides of his chair, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He was quickly regretting to agree to Temari's terms. He cursed mentally in his head as he gathered his wits. He could take girlyboy-Kankuro (he calls him that because of Kankuro's purple paint)- easily in a fight, he was rash and let his anger control him. Gaara on the other hand... Hidan could feel the waves of killer intent radiating of from the red headed boy, Hidan growled at the icy cold glare the boy shot at him with is light jade eyes.

Thinking of jade eyes where the heck was Temari???

"Listen you little punks." He hissed, tuning the tide of their conversation. "I'm only here so I can score a date with your beloved sister, it's been ages since I found someone who likes to play hard to get."

"So our sister is just a toy to you?" Kankuro tensed under Gaara's hand, still holding him back. Kankuro knew it, this guy just wanted to bang his sister, well over his dead body or better yet Hidan's dead body.

"More like a object of entertainment." Hidan grinned, he was making a risky move, pulling on this guys strings to get a rise out of him but theres no way these kids would intimidate him any more. He had flipped the bird and spat in deaths face way too many times to feel threatened by sister complex punks.

"You sicko," Kankuro hissed outraged, this time Gaara removed his hold over him and Kankuro jumped forward, grabbing Hidan by the collar and shoving him painfully further into his chair.

"First your sister tries to kill me and now you two, is your entire family one cracked up gang?" Pain erupted from Hidan's face as Kankuro punched him square in the jaw repeatedly.

"Shut." Kankuro landed another hit on Hidan's gut. "Up about." Another punch to the chin, "My family!" Kankuro heaved Hidan up into the air and threw him against the wall. Gaara walked over and whispered so quietly that Hidan could barely heard the boys words, he did however hear their vicious intent as clear as day.

"Temari may have failed to kill you but we wont."

"Well crap" Hidan laughed, Kankuro shifted his hold on the man to a choke hold, squeezing the life out of him. Hidan continued to laugh as Kankuro squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Tea's ready!" Temari sang in a cheery sing song voice, Hidan gasped for air as Kankuro released his hold and slowly backed away, ready to beat the crap out of him if he so much as twitched. "What happened here?" Temari asked in a sincerely fake note of surprise as she looked from her brother standing over Hidan like a pair of wolves over their caught prey. Waiting paitently to tear their sharp fangs into it's soft flesh.

"Nothin'" Kanuro grinned goofily as he smiled at his sister, "Just some good natured male bounding."

Hidan took his chance as Kankuro and Gaara turned their attention onto Temari to side step away, he sneaked around the two brothers and edged towards Temari who made a face at him. When Hidan was far enough away from the two psychotic punks and close enough to Temari had grabbed her arm and made a mad dash to the door.

"We'll be leaving now!" Hidan laughed from the doorway, "Nice meeting you and don't worry about your sister," He smirked smugly. "She's in good hands." With that he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Think we scared him?" Kankuro turned to his brother. He wasn't too worried, Temari knew karate and if needed she could break that guys arms in less than a second.

"Yes." Gaara said simply as he turned on the TV to watch the evening news.

* * *

Now behold as I use my amazing mind powers to make you **REVIEW!!! Review**! Nooooooow!!!


	5. Bloody rich saint

Me: Hey everybody! Miss me? Well I missed this story. And just so you know its a half hour till midnight and all I have to drink is bland, warm, lemon iced tea.

Chapter 5: Bloody rich saint.

* * *

The unforgiving morning light burned through Temari's eyelids. She mumbled a slight protest, pulling the silk sheets over her eyes. The light fabric doing little to shield the bright light. There was a ruffling of sheets as someone climbed onto bed next to her.

The newcomer slid back the sheets, reviling her face. Annoyed and ready to kick some serious butt she opened her dark jade eyes and glared at the man looming over her.

"Morning babe," Hidan greeted her, swooping down the kiss her, she turned just in time for the kiss to make its mark on her cheek.

In one fluid movement she swung her leg under him and up. Her leg a lever she pushed him over her and onto the floor. Her victory was short lived however. He grabbed her blanket and yanked hard, pulling her down and off the bed. Temari cursed as she landed right on top of Hidan, the man trapping her in his arms.

"This is much better if you ask me." he smiled smugly at her, Temari kicked down hard on his shin. Hidan grunted in pain but didn't let go. "Think you can hit me harder? Pain feels so good when its from you."

Temari gaped, "You masochist sicko! Let me go now!"

"Not until I get a kiss." Hidan squeezed her tighter and took of one hand, using the free appendage to turn her face towards his. Temari resisted but he was too strong. He pulled her closer and lifted her chin slightly, so her mouth could align with his. "Come on babe." He urged her, "You owe me remember?"

Yes Temari remembered, it was what got her into this situation in the first place. It all started last night, after Hidan pulled her away from her apartment and away from her beloved brothers.

* * *

Temari's frantic breath came out in silver clouds as Hidan dragged her down the road and to the nearest bus stop.

"Your brothers are crazy." Hidan panted, leaning on the tall bus sign. Temari wheezed, her ruffled blond hair bouncing as her head quickly bobbed. She collapsed onto the steel bench, her lungs starved for air. Hidan sat down next to her, his arm somehow snaking around her shoulders. She was too worn out to care.

"So what do you say to some coffee?" Hidan jerked his head towards the flickering neon sign of a small store. The brick, dingy red. The door, faded, olive green, and looked as if someone peed on it.

Temari raised a critical eye in Hidan's choice of store, she stared at him incredulously, hoping he wasn't serious in his selection. Hidan smirked and pulled her up, she balked, digging her flat heels into the ground. He shrugged and let her go. Her being on the edge of the bench she fell off and her hands reaching to stop her fall but she fell and landed in mud.

"You jerk!" She aimed a weak kick at his shin, feeling the mud ooze through her cheep pants. Hidan laughed and offered his hand out to her. She wanted to slap it away, she didn't need any help.

"Come on," Hidan grabbed her and yanked her up, pulling her arm out. Temari raged. First he let her fall in mud and then he pulled her arm out when he was trying to help her. There was just no 'nice' with this guy was there!

"What the hell do you think you are?" She growled, a fierce undertone making her voice quiver. "I get my pants soaked through completely by mud-which was your fault-then you forcibly pop my arm out, you are such a-" Temari gasped in shock, her angry rant cut off by Hidan's lips on her.

"You talk to much" Hidan whispered across her lips and he kissed her harder, his arms tightening around her. Temari was lost in the kiss, her long forgotten hormones sparking inside her like one of Kankuro's fireworks three 4th of July's ago. Her mind fogged up as she lost all thought, and for a moment, she welcomed it.

Hidan stopped the kiss and she took the moment to gather her barrings. She was shocked, scared and a little sad. She couldn't believe that she kissed the man who had tormented and harassed her ever since they first meet. During the kiss Hidan had walked her over to the coffee shop that she had been so firm against going to. She was shocked at how she was so easy captured by this mans kiss.

Hidan pulled her inside and dragged her back to the far corner.

The restaurant was clearly oriental. Instead of high tables and chairs there were cushions and low, flat tables not made for any part of the body to be put under. Rich curtains hung from the walls, their vivid colors of gold, red and purple creating a fluorescent fabric jungle. The carpet squished under her shoes, like stepping in a shallow puddle and the blue floors gave her the impression of walking on water. The air was tick with heavy incense and Temari inhaled deeply. The sweet, smokey scent curling around her nose, making her heart drum.

Hidan set her down and took the cushion across from her. Surprisingly, she noted, he didn't complain about a thing. His elbows rested on the table. His strange silence concerning her.

"What's with you?" She said, suddenly yawning. It was strange. She felt a growing, dreamy temptation to sleep.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

She narrowed her eyes. "You are never this quiet. Have you been here before or something?" She waited for his answer, struggling to stay awake.

"No. I've never been here. It's just... relaxing..." His eyes drooped and his head sagged. Temari had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. If this was a coffee shop them where were the workers? The counter where they served coffee. She looked around, it was only a room with low tables and cushions.

"Hey... Hidan. I don't think this is a coffee shop." Temari saw four men enter the room trough a door hidden behind the curtains. They wore black masks and each carried a length of rope.

"Yeah. I'm thinking the same thing." Hidan said as his head fell on the table. Temari let her head drop too. She felt so calm, so content. Fear, what was it? What was fear but a whisp of feeling wrapped vaguely around her mind. Two men grabbed her. She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open. She felt hands start to bind her wrists. She was about to fall asleep.

Sharp, acute pain. She screamed, and shied away from the hands that held onto her. The pain was horrible, like a searing hole on the side of her head. Her eyes snapped open. She could think, she could save herself. More hands grabbed at her and she kicked her leg back, her heel snapping bone.

The man cried out in pain. The man's pain her energy she twisted around and hammered her knuckles into the side of his head. The man fell over, limp. Her mind jumped, already looking for the next fight. But it was over. Hidan stood over three motionless men, wiping blood off his hands.

"You live the worst neighborhood I have ever seen." Hidan growled, and he grabbed her. Together they limped out. "Damnit, they got my leg." He sneered at the red blood soaking his pants.

The clean, fresh air of the outside cleared Temari's mind like a wave. She pulled away from Hidan, resting against the side of the red brick wall, breathing deeply. Red splotches of blood spattered the ground. Stunned, her hand found her head and fresh pain spiked through her.

"M-my head..." She gasped, unable to remain standing. "Wha... what happened?"

Hidan was instantly by her side, puller her arm across his shoulders and lifting her. "Come on. Let's get you treated first."

He torn his shirt, creating makeshift bandages to wrap around her head. Thoughts of medical bills flashed through her mind. How was she going to pay for it? She made just enough money from her job to pay for everything else. Now... now because of her stupidity she has created unnecessary bills. What would Kankuro and Gaara say when she came home?

Temari was pulled from her thoughts by a consistent jarring. She had somehow wound up on a city bus. She turned and saw Hidan beside her. His hand keeping pressure on her head wound and the other holding her hand tightly.

Temari's heart raced wildly, like a horse jumping from the gates at a race, hooves pounding the dirt. She had seen it on TV once. All the horses running at once, the sound of their collective beats, sounding like dull thunder. That was what her heart felt like.

"Why are you being so nice." She said almost accusingly.

Hidan smirked. "Hey, I maybe be a douche or a total prick sometimes but even I have my moments."

Temari blushed, keeping her eyes focused on the smudged floor of the bus. "You could be like this more often." She mumbled, not loud enough for him to hear, but she had a feeling he heard her.

It was surprising the kind of things that can happen when you're a high school age girl on a bus with another man, bleeding from the head. A nun had come up and started to lecture her on abstinence. Making Temari wounder what was worse, bleeding from the head profusely or listening to a nun talk about sex.

Hidan shut her up with a few, well placed vulgar words and the nun hurried off, crossing her heart as if Hidan was a demon after her heart.

"Are we almost there yet? This pain is killing me." Temari couldn't help but ask. Maybe she was just imagining things but having a gaping, bleeding wound on the side of your head made one a little grumpy.

"Don't freak out when we get to the hospital okay. I know the doctor there and he'll fix you up for free." Hidan assured her. She felt better when he said the word 'free'.

The bus jerked to a heavy stop and Hidan helped her off the bus, carrying her more than anything. The hospital was small, and family owned. Temari saw the sign and froze.

"This is the... no way... you..." She couldn't speak. It was to overwhelming. It was like a dream to her as Hidan carried her though the doors of the Uchiha family private hospital. Hidan gave his name at the counter and a wheelchair was brought and a pair of nurses helped her down and chartered her away. Hidan watching her leave from the lobby.

The nurses set her into a bed, dressing her wound and washing it gently. Temari aware of their actions only in the back of her mind.

This was the Uchiha family's-_the Uchiha family_- private hospital. That means she's in the sprawling section of uptown suburbia owned entirely by the Uchiha family. The family was large enough to be a city on their own and rich enough to buy a whole small country.

How many freaking connections did Hidan have! Another troubling question came after that. Just who is Hidan?

It troubled her that she has been out on two dates with a man she hardly knew. And worse yet, he was starting to grow on her.

"Miss... Miss?"

Temari's head snapped around and a young man stood beside her bed. His sleek black hair and ebony eyes capturing her attention. She caught herself staring and forced herself to look away.

"Y-yes." She stammered ungraciously.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi."

"What!" She shouted before she could think. The Uchiha Itachi, heir to the Uchiha fortune and most wanted, most sought after bachelor in the world. That Uchiha Itachi!

"Yes." Itachi sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Hidan asked me to take a look at your head."

Temari was confused. "Wait a second... why is the heir to the Uchiha family working-"

Itachi cut in. "Call me the black sheep of my family if you will but I didn't want to sit around on money I didn't earn. So I went to collage, graduating at the age of 15 and went to medical school. Dose this answer all of your questions Miss Temari?"

She nodded slowly, unable to find the words to speak.

Itachi nodded his approval of her silence and started his examination. He probed her head with his fingers, asking her to read numbers and letters off a poster hanging on the far wall. He waved lights across her eyes.

Finally after several long minutes of examinations and scratching unknown words on a clip board he spoke. "You'll be fine Miss Temari. You should take it easy for a while though. I understand you work for Kakuzu correct?"

She nodded.

"I also know you live under a tight budget." He paused, sensing her unease. He had mentioned her financial status. "I will get him to give you a paid vacation."

He's a saint. Temari thought admirably, her eyes watering up with tears. He's a bloody rich saint.

* * *

"Not only." Hidan smiled as he held her in his arms. "Had I saved you from those asian thugs, and got you free treatment at the hospital but also got you the next three days off from work so you can spend time recovering."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, oh great Hidan-sama. You are so wonderful." She laughed, her voice accented with thick sarcasm. "How's your leg." She added shyly, her face blushing.

He smirked and pulled down the bottom of his pants, sticking his leg in the air so she could see. "Itachi made sure to bandage me up good. But hows your head?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "It keeps throbbing."

He laughed. "Now you know I how I felt when you whacked my head with that glass."

Temari remembered that fateful first date.

With great effort she rolled off him, climbing back onto the bed. He scowled but decided to let her be. She was supposed to be resting after all. Hidan watched from the door of his room as she curled up on his bed. Watching how her left foot tucked neatly under her right. She slept on her back, one hand resting on her chest, the other splayed out on the pillow beside her head.

He tore himself away from the sight off her, feeling his chest tighten.

Temari wasn't asleep though.

She was very well awake, wondering.

Hidan lived in a huge penthouse in the middle of the city. The view of her little balcony paled in comparison of the 360 degree, panoramic view of the city Hidan's apartment living room had. Once again the question of who he was captured her thoughts. Keeping her wide awake.

Just who is Hidan?

* * *

Wow. I finally updated this story! Why? Well because of a review! Someone told me they loved this story and that not knowing whats going to happen was driving them crazy! I decided to save everyone's sanity and update.

Truthfully, I love this story! Quite honestly I think it is my best one. Thus not only will I pick up work on it but also re-write and improve all the earlier chapters.

So review! Reviews work wonders on up-ing update time.


End file.
